


Might Seduce Your Dad Type

by Anonymous



Series: Lies and Lust [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s), Sex Work, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sort of the squeal to Living Lies and Lust. I'm not totally committed to saying it's not an AU of an AU, but I will say that I think you liked Lies and Lust and give this a chance, you might be surprised how much you like it the way I am. Honestly, some of my favorite stories I've ever written have started out trying to figure out something that I don't personally understand.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand/Original Male Character
Series: Lies and Lust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112393
Comments: 44
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone

**Author's Note:**

> I said I’d post this if anyone on Ao3 wanted it so someone asked for it and I'm posting. It will probably post on weekends normally. This is how much I'm incapable of writing quick crack!fic. I’ve enjoyed showing someone with very different feelings about the industry as I write it. Honestly, I put the Daddy Kink on there just in case, but I haven't figured out if it's going to actually show up or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight overlap with Chapter 1 of this fic and Chapter 29 of Living Lies and Lust before we get a time jump.

Owen hasn’t regretted bringing Buttercup to the firehouse for even one minute. Even when TK fought against loving the dog, he knew TK would come around. Now, the dog makes it easier to talk TK into hanging out with Buttercup at the firehouse instead of staying home alone. It’s not that Owen doesn’t trust TK. There _have_ been times that he hasn’t trusted TK, but that’s isn’t where they are anymore. Now, trusting TK right now means trusting TK to admit when he needs support as long as Owen makes it easy for him. If he doesn’t need it, he’ll tell Owen that he needs some time to himself.

Of course, being at the stage of a new relationship where he wants Carlos around all the time is also making it easier even if Owen finds himself worrying about Carlos almost as much as TK these days. Owen tries not to say anything because he’s not sure how Carlos would take it, but it’s impossible not to worry about Carlos when he goes to work. At least it helps that he always texts TK before work and after he leaves.

The squad’s teasing TK about texting Carlos when TK grins and turns to look at him.

“Reese saw you in my selfie and now he wants to meet you. He has some kind of a daddy kink.”

Owen was a firefighter in New York City for years. It’s not the first time a man has expressed interest in him. And while Owen has no idea what Reese looks like, he must be an attractive man if Carlos works with him.

“Not that I needed _more_ proof that I’ve still got it, but just in case anyone was doubting,” Owen says to the room.

“Oh. Should I tell him you're interested then?” TK says with a smirk. “Have you neglected to come out to me all these years?”

“I’m _flattered_ ,” Owen says. “But no, I haven’t _neglected_ to come out to you. You can tell him thank you, but I’m not bisexual.”

“He’s not deterred,” TK says. “With your history, you should probably stay away from him.”

Owen laughs it off as TK starts explaining queer terminology to Judd against his will.

***

Owen mostly forgets about Reese. TK teases him about it occasionally, but while Owen doesn’t mind the reminder that he’s still considered attractive at his age, he never takes it seriously. Who wouldn’t like knowing a hot young person is attracted to them? That doesn’t mean Owen is going to date a man young enough to be his son.

Then Zoe gently explains that she’s not looking for something serious. She’s fine being monogamous and it’s not a big deal that she doesn’t want kids because TK’s already grown. But she never wants to get married and she’s more than happy to keep living alone.

It’s ridiculous that Owen cares.

“It’s not,” Michelle says. “You’re allowed to want that again. I’m assuming TK will want to move out eventually.”

Owen shrugs. A few days later when Gwyneth comes to check on TK and meet Carlos, he drowns his sorrows in her familiarity for a few days but when he asks her to stay she says she doesn’t think it’s a good idea. Their time has passed. He and TK belong in Austin now, but she still belongs in New York.

***

Owen knows there’s a slim chance that Carlos and TK will find out if he goes to a club. But he’s sure Carlos will say that he should still do it. He’s not a jerk. He doesn’t push. He tips and spends money. He’s heard all the things Carlos complains about. So as long as he doesn’t do those things, he’s not ashamed of paying women to make him feel better for a few hours. He knows it’s fake. He just doesn’t care. And he’s heard Carlos explain that even if he’s not attracted to his customers, he’s had fun when they treat him right.

An hour in a champagne room with two women is less expensive in Texas than it was in New York. Or it would be if he didn’t tip higher because he wants to make _someone_ happy if it’s not going to be Zoe. He doesn’t tell TK and TK doesn’t find out, but he’s sure TK wouldn’t care even if it’ll never be his thing.

Then Owen goes into the next part of his normal breakup cycle and throws himself into work and TK. Thankfully, TK accepts his hovering when he knows it’s not really about him.

***

When Carlos turns twenty-seven, TK insists that they have to do something. Carlos is still working at Reveal on Saturdays, but he says it’s just to save some money for school. He doesn’t want a party because parties feel like work, and he insists that he just wants to spend his birthday with TK. But he agrees to let TK plan a birthday dinner the Friday after his birthday.

“If it’s going to bother you, I _can_ make Reese promise not to hit on you,” Carlos says the day before when he’s picking TK up from work. “He knows you’re not interested. He just likes to mess around and flirt.”

Owen shrugs. “As long as he knows it’s not going to get him anywhere, it’s not a big deal.”

When Carlos looks unsure, Owen admits, “I’m straight, but I’ll take an ego boost where I can get it right now.”

If he hadn’t gotten to know Carlos so well in the last few months, Owen might be offended by the pity on his face.

***

Owen knows what Reese looks like by Carlos’s birthday dinner. Carlos sends TK selfies, and TK loves to show him off and sometimes Carlos’s friends get in his pictures. Owen’s never been interested in men, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy that someone so attractive is interested in him. Especially when he considers that Carlos would probably tell him if Reese was making the whole thing up as a joke.

Reese doesn’t approach him right away. Grace and Judd are hosting because while Owen can cook, cooking for someone who is as good with food as Carlos for a special occasion isn’t his skill level. Judd says they want to do something for Carlos anyway.

Owen is nursing a beer before dinner when Reese approaches him. He can see TK’s amusement from across the room.

“You know,” Reese says as he leans against the wall next Owen with a lot less space between them than is really appropriate. “when…Carlos invited me to this thing, I was expecting a lot more warnings to stay away from you.”

“I’m sure he told you that I’m still straight.” Owen reminds him. “Also, I have a son your age and an ex-wife who would never let me live it down if I dated someone so young.”

“First of all, I’m nine years older than TK. I just age _amazingly_ well.” Reese smiles and trails his fingers down the middle of Owen’s chest to his stomach. “Second, _that_ is a lot of extra objections for someone who’s completely straight.”

Owen laughs, but he’ll be lying later when he says it’s not a little rough. He was getting regular sex for months and then it stopped. He’s only human.

“I’m just being honest,” Owen says with a purposely even voice. “You haven’t met TK’s mom. You don’t want to see what her reaction would be if I dated someone your age. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. It’s possible I’ve made some bad decisions in the past. TK would probably call her himself.”

“Rude. I’m so nice to him. I introduced him to his boyfriend. And even though he took my best work partner away, I wasn’t even going to push him out of the house after we get married.”

Reese has flattened his palm on Owen’s abdomen and he’s stroking with his thumb when Carlos pulls him away.

“You’re not taking advantage of my boyfriend’s father at my birthday party,” Carlos says.

Reese protests that he didn’t do anything, but he lets Carlos drag him away as he blows a kiss in Owen’s direction. Owen laughs it off.

***

Reese sits next to Michelle and Iris at dinner, but he grins every time Owen accidentally catches his eye. He tells everyone to call him Javon because he’s not at work, but he admits that he’s still not used to calling Carlos by his real name either even though Carlos isn’t even using two of the three names Reese is used to anymore. Owen doesn’t know how any of them switch between so many names, but he notes the new name in his mind just to be polite. After dinner, Owen is only a little surprised that Javon keeps his distance. He’s not surprised _at all_ when TK comes over smirking.

“Carlos says you shouldn’t have a sexuality crisis if Javon got to you. He’s literally a professional. Just because he’s not doing it for money, doesn’t mean he turned it off. Iris has made plenty of women bicurious. It just happens less with men because men don’t wander into male strip clubs the way women go to female ones just for fun.”

“I’m not having a sexuality crisis. _Maybe_ I enjoyed the attention a little. You don’t need to call your mother. I can download a dating app if I need one.”

“You hate dating apps.”

Owen _does_ hate dating apps. He’s too old for them. He’s used to meeting women organically and every time he uses an app, it feels forced and doesn’t work out. He was with Gwyneth for years and then his second wife right after that. When he recovered from _that_ , everything was just different.

“If I was going to experiment, I had plenty of chances in college.”

“You know you can tell me anything,” TK says with mock seriousness and so much mirth in his eyes that Owen doesn’t deserve.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

TK laughs, but he nods and goes back to his boyfriend. Owen shakes his head.

Javon doesn’t find him again until people are starting to leave.

“I didn’t want Carlos to spend his birthday dinner worrying about me driving you crazy, so I promised him I’d step back and that I’d go home now. But just in case you change your mind.” Javon grins as he slips a piece of paper into the front pocket of Owen’s jeans, then he kisses Owen’s cheek and walks away. He laughs at whatever Carlos says as they’re saying goodnight to each other.


	2. You got that medicine I need

The paper Javon slipped Owen doesn’t just have his phone number. It also has his work hours at Lucky Cowboy and a reminder to not use his real name at the club. Owen only keeps it because it’s good to have a contact for one of Carlos’s co-workers if there’s an emergency.

***

He isn’t entirely surprised when Gwyneth calls him. She also conveniently calls after he’s been out of work an hour, so that means TK told her something.

“Thirty-five, Owen? Really? Are you really having a midlife crisis?” Gwyneth says. For how much TK insists that he doesn’t need to tell Gwyneth about TK’s life, TK could have given him more warning.

“Don’t you think I’d tell you if I’d decided to date men?” Owen asks.

“TK thinks you’re in denial.”

“If TK was actually worried, he wouldn’t be laughing about it so much. He’s getting revenge because he’s tired of me making him check in on his days off. Also, he has some jealousy issues with this friend because he works closely with Carlos.”

Gwyneth is quiet for long enough that Owen’s dreading finding out what she’s thinking about.

“Owen, you know I’m just worried. This guy is openly asking you to be his sugar daddy. You don’t have the best track record with women when you’re lonely.”

“Maybe. _With women_.”

“Okay, but you know you didn’t hate it when I tried the strap-on,” Gwyneth says and he can hear the smirk in her voice. This is where TK gets it from.

“Maybe, but that was still your idea and that didn’t make you not a woman. It doesn’t mean that I’m bisexual. Also, I don’t think that’s how this guy would want it to go anyway. I will admit that it was flattering to have some attention, but that’s all. I very clearly told him that I wasn’t interested.”

Owen expects to be arguing with her a bit longer just because she wants to tease him. It’s almost worrying when she just says, “Okay. If you’re sure.”

It’s worrying, but he’s still not going to drag it out.

“I’m sure.”

***

“You know he’s still asking about you?” Michelle tells him a week later. Owen considers pretending that he doesn’t know who she’s talking about, but Michelle always sees through him.

“I didn’t do anything to lead him on.” It’s true. He was very clear.

“You didn’t. But he’s not wrong that he got a bit of a reaction.” Michelle smiles, but it’s softer than the teasing he’s been getting from everyone else.

“I’ve been lonely since I ended things with Zoe,” Owen admits. “And TK’s gone more and more. And the crew...you know how it is, I’m their boss.”

The first few months in Austin, everything was about TK and the station. And by the time he started to want more, he met Zoe. Now, he can see why TK needed someone else. Michelle nods.

“And don’t feel bad,” Owen adds. “You’re a good friend and you’re got Iris and your mom and Carlos to worry about.”

“And Reese,” Michelle adds. “He’s a lot better than Carlos about telling me when someone needs help. Carlos worries about me worrying. He can’t be convinced that if I trusted him to talk to me, I’d worry less.”

“He talks to TK,” Owen says.

Michelle smiles.

“I know. That’s made it better,” Michelle says, but she doesn’t get up so Owen knows he’s not off the hook. “You _know_ , Carlos’s favorite clients were always the men who just wanted someone to talk to.”

“That’s _not_ what Javon wants. Are you _suggesting_ that I lead him on?”

“No,” Michelle says, but she only pauses for a moment before adding. “But he’s missing having Carlos to work with. I’m just saying that if you wanted to give him an easy day, and you made it clear where you stand, he’d respect that. He’s not Carlos. He’ll expect you to pay for his time just like a bartender expects a tip, but he’s not going to mind if you show up at work. If you make it clear, he’ll stop pushing for something that’s not platonic. He only kept pushing because you were kind of into it. And I _know_ they didn’t cut your salary when you came to Texas.”

“I’ve been lonely. I wasn’t expecting to get felt up. That’s all it was.”

Michelle just laughs at him.

***

Owen isn’t going to go. If he wants to go to a club, he can go to a club with women. He’d also need to talk to TK. Right now, TK thinks it’s all hilarious, but spending time with someone he knows TK has some mixed feelings about is something he should talk to TK about. And no matter how many times Carlos has stressed that he wants people to go to clubs as long as they spend money and behave themselves, TK’s still had a hard time being neutral after everything Carlos has been through. Owen doesn’t blame him. He just thinks Carlos is right.

Then they have an exhausting shift that ends with Owen having to pull his people out of a fire when they aren’t sure the building is empty. He hates not being sure, but he can’t risk his people because someone _might_ be inside. He’s definitely never going to risk TK.

After, Owen can tell everyone wants to get home to their people. TK wants to go to Carlos enough that Owen only has to tell him twice that he needs to stay to work on paperwork and check in with the next shift. But Owen doesn’t want to go home alone and eventually he’ll have to.

He also doesn’t want to sort through women until he finds one he’s comfortable talking to.

He knows Javon should be at work, but he also knows how often Carlos just skipped out, so he calls the club and asks if Reese is working.

“Yeah. You want to leave a name so he knows you’re coming?”

Owen declines because he’s still not sure he’s going to go. He second guesses himself the entire time he showers and changes. He still considers changing course even after he drives through an ATM.

But he can’t handle going home to an empty house, so even though he sits in the car long enough to get some weird looks, he eventually gets out.

It’s Monday so it’s not a big crowd. He asks for Reese at the door just because he doesn’t want to get hit up by anyone else.

“He’s taking his time in the dressing room,” the man at the door tells him as he rolls his eyes. “We’ll let him know you’re here.”

Owen settles at the bar with a beer and tells the other men who try to talk to him that he’s waiting for someone else.

Eventually one of the men responds with, “Yeah. I know. Process of elimination on a Sunday says you’re either lying or you’re the guy who asked for Reese. I’m his friend Tyson. He’s being a diva because you wouldn’t give your name and the bouncer doesn’t remember from your ID. Also, no one remembers you coming in before, so he’s not sure about you.”

“I guess he’ll have to take the chance and come down to figure it out himself.”

The truth is that Owen knows the name Tyson. Owen’s going to tell TK about this. He has to. But he wants to do so himself.

Tyson laughs.

“I’m going to enjoy telling him that. I hope you’re ready to buy him a bottle.”

“I’ll buy it upstairs so he gets the commission,” Owen says without thinking. But it’s a good idea anyway. It won’t mean anything. He’ll just be able to stop worrying that it’s going to get back to Carlos before he can tell TK.

Tyson laughs again and gets up.

“Either you do know him or you just know the magic words in here.”

Owen laughs and takes a long drink of his beer. He only has to wait another minute before he hears a familiar voice.

“Well, _this_ is a pleasant surprise,” Reese says as he stands close and wraps his arm around Owen’s waist instead of sitting down.

“I’m still straight,” Owen says. “But it was a rough day and I figured if I just want someone to talk to, this was easier than sorting through women at another club.”

He’s expecting Reese to pull away or argue. But he stays close even as he nods.

“Yeah. Marco mentioned something in a text. Sorry I made you wait. I _really_ wasn’t expecting it to be you. I’m guessing you didn’t tell TK that you were coming?”

It takes a moment for Owen to connect Marco as Carlos’s name at Lucky Cowboy, but eventually he nods.

“I’ll tell him tomorrow. I just wasn’t sure I was going to come and he should rest tonight.”

“Well, since we’re being honest, I’ll admit that I’m going to ask if you want to go upstairs both because I want the money and if you wanted to hang out with me for free, you knew better than to come here. _But_ it will also make it less likely that someone recognizes you from Marco’s facebook. And you _did_ promise to take me upstairs and buy a bottle to get me down here.”

Owen laughs and downs the last of his beer before getting up. Michelle’s right. He can’t make too much of a habit of this, but between his New York City Captain’s salary and sharing living expenses with TK, he can splurge.

“So you’re really serious about this being platonic?” Reese asks as soon as they’re alone. He’s still sitting closer than normal. He turns sideways and drapes his arm over Owen’s shoulders. Owen will admit that the couch is a lot smaller than the ones he’s had in women’s clubs and compared to the way he’s had some women sit on his lap, Reese isn’t doing anything. Everything also cost him less than he expected so he’s feeling a lot better about his decision.

“Yeah. It made sense at the time?”

Reese laughs.

“Hey, I’m maybe a little disappointed, but I’m not complaining. Do you want to talk about whatever happened today?”

Owen shakes his head. He won’t know for a while if there was anyone still in that building. He’d rather not know at all when he can’t change anything. Reese tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of Owen’s neck and massages out some of the tension there. Owen’s leaning into it when a man brings in their bottle and serves them drinks. Owen’s not a big fan of champagne and he knows Reese may have ordered what he was supposed to sell instead of what he wanted, but Owen still wanted to let him pick.

“You know,” Reese says after the server leaves. “He’s probably going to give me more shit about me giving you a massage then if I was grinding on you. I’m lazy like that. Massages are not something I bring up myself because it’s more work, and I don’t mind a little contact the way some guys do.”

“You don’t have to,” Owen says because even if it’s just a massage, he doesn’t want to ask for something Reese doesn’t want to do.

“You didn’t ask. I offered,” Reese says. “Scoot forward. You’re way too tense. If you don’t want to talk, I can help this way.”

“Even if it’s platonic?” Owen asks even as he moves forward so Reese can sit behind him. He’s more comfortable than he would’ve expected having a man pressed against his back. It’s probably because despite his insistence that he doesn’t usually offer massages, Reese is still ridiculously good at them.

“Having a sugar daddy who doesn’t expect sex is literally the dream. In your case, I’m a little disappointed because that’s really not what I was going for, but it _will_ be less drama.”

“I don’t remember committing to coming back on a regular basis.” It’s weak when he’s relaxing under Reese’s hands, but he won’t be getting a massage next time he has to make the decision to come in, so he should be able to resist.

“Well, I still have forty-five minutes to try and keep you here longer tonight. And I’m sure you knew that was exactly what I was going to do when you brought me up here.”

Owen’s laugh feels less forced. And the longer Reese’s fingers dig into the knots in his back and shoulders, the less he questions his decision. When Reese drapes his arms over Owen’s shoulders and pulls Owen back into a hug, Owen relaxes into it. This is what he’s been missing more than sex. It’s also why he ended things with Zoe. He wants someone who will be there for him like this at the end of the day.

“I’m sorry about whatever happened today, but I’m glad you came,” Reese says. “And not just because of the money.”

“I don’t know if you mean that or if you’re just that good,” Owen says, but he doesn’t move away.

“I’m definitely that good, but I’ve asked to see you for free plenty of times so you should believe I mean it.”

Owen’s not planning to argue semantics, but Reese slides out from behind him and swings his leg around to sit on Owen’s lap. Owen’s never had an adult man in his lap like this, but Reese sits back so that he’s not right against Owen’s dick so it’s not uncomfortable.

“I like you,” Reese says. “If I wasn’t really attracted to you, I wouldn’t have bothered Marco so much about you. I just don’t think exactly like him. He doesn’t want TK anywhere near here, and that’s fine for him, but I’ve never cared if guys I’m seeing come in as long as they know they have to pay me if they do. It would be like going to see the person you’re dating at a bar and not tipping them and expecting free drinks. And I’ve definitely met guys who just want to feel like they got a stripper for free.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Reese smiles softly before grinning and saying, “I know. But I’m not worried. Carlos might be threatening me first, but I know him. If you start treating me like that, he’ll turn on you and TK won’t be able to protect you. He literally met TK because he got in front of a broken bottle for me.”

“I need to tell TK about this,” Owen says. “If you weren’t friends with his boyfriend I wouldn’t, but you _are_.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Reese says. “Of course, you _do_ have my number if you want to see me again.”

“I’m sorry if this is offensive, but I was under the impression you expected to be paid if I saw you outside of here.”

“Yes, but that’s different. It’s not like what I usually do outside of here. I _like_ you. You don’t have to be the same as my other clients unless you want to be. Though considering you showed up here and didn’t text me, I’m trying not to get my hopes up.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Owen admits.

“Do you really want to spend the rest of the time you paid for listening to me explain this?”

“Sure.” It’s not like Owen wants anything sexual, and he has to admit that just the human contact of having someone on his lap is part of what he was looking for. Plus he already got an amazing massage that Reese admitted was more work that he’d normally do.

“Okay, well I’m not saying I wouldn’t take some kind of totally fake and just for money sugar daddy situation and pretend it was more to me if it came along. But not with TK’s dad. That would be an exhausting lie to keep up and Marco wouldn’t let me do that to you. It wouldn’t even work because if I dated someone else, one of them would find out and TK would say something. _That_ is more drama that I’d put up with for money.

But I don’t think it’s awful to want to have a guy take care of me. I’ve worked my ass off my whole life. Maybe it would be nice to be able to go to school again or not have to worry about making my rent every single month. Maybe I’d like to not stress out about how much my food costs. Guys want me to quit this job for them, but then they want to just be able to drop their support if we break up. That means I’ve literally quit my job, gotten out of practice and will have nothing if I leave. That’s fucked up. I’d say I was born in the wrong decade but I couldn’t be gay in the fifties, so my options are limited. It’s probably stupid, but I can hope.”

“It’s not stupid,” Owen says because he’s never actually had to worry that he wouldn’t have enough to eat or pay rent. He has a college degree that he doesn’t use and it doesn’t matter because college was cheaper when he went. “You know that I’m not looking for something like that. _But_ I can respect your time when I’m asking for it. _If_ I decide to do this again. It was kind of a whim.”

“Well, you should let me know if you decide you’re into it. But you’re also welcome to come back here. And if Carlos throws a fit because he’s forgotten how much stress a good client takes away, I’m going to remind him how much he would’ve appreciated a room exactly like this two months ago.”

Owen nods. He’s glad Carlos isn’t here anymore if only because TK always worried.

“We’re almost out of time. I _should_ use all this time to talk you into another hour,” Reese says before sighing dramatically and adding, “ _but_ I don’t need Marco to threaten me unexpectedly. If you’re not going to use my number to warn me when you tell TK--which is definitely the method I prefer--can you warn me another way or give me a timeline?”

“I can tell Michelle.” Michelle will be smug, but he’s not ready to hand over his number. “TK will probably call his mother again, so I’ll make sure someone warns you if she’s going to fly here to stage an intervention.”

“I don’t know if I should judge TK for calling his mom or take it as a sign I have more of a shot with you than you’re saying.”

Owen laughs and gently pushes Reese off his lap so they can both stand.

“Thanks for tonight. It helped, but I think I should go.” Owen pulls out the extra cash he bought because he didn’t know the prices and didn’t have a plan and hands it to Reese. “But you should take a break or leave early if you need it.”

“This isn’t making me want you less.” Reese says as he wraps Owen in a hug. Owen enjoys the hug for a bit longer than he should. When he pulls back, he gives into the temptation to kiss Reese’s forehead before he leaves the room and then the club.

***

TK doesn’t come home until mid-afternoon, but it only takes an hour for him to ask Owen what’s going on. Owen kept Zoe a secret for a few weeks, but that was easy because he knew it wouldn’t be an issue when TK found out. 

This has so many layers.

But that’s exactly why he needs to be honest. He’s so proud of how good their relationship is and this could mess things up if he hides it.

“I was lonely last night and I went to a club,” Owen admits. “A strip club.”

“You realize I’m not an idiot and I’m not surprised by this, right? I don’t get it, but as long as you’re the kind of customer Carlos was relieved to get, I don’t care. Are you just telling me this time because you think someone will tell him and I’ll find out?”

“No.”

“Did you get drunk and act like an asshole?”

“I did not.”

“Did you impulsively marry this woman last night??”

Owen has to be offended by that.

“No. And you don’t need to call your mother about it.”

“I’m not convinced yet, and I’m not apologizing for calling her about Reese because you have a track record with certain bad decisions.”

“Okay, but if I was actually questioning my sexuality--which I’m not--then wouldn’t outing me to your mom be wrong?”

TK rolls his eyes and says, “Okay, but that’s not what we’re talking about now….wait… _is_ that what we’re talking about?”

“ _No_.” Owen takes a deep breath and continues before TK can accuse him of protesting too much. “But I decided that if I was just going because I was lonely and wanted someone to talk to after what happened yesterday, then gender didn’t really matter. I just didn’t want to go through women until I figured out who was good to talk to.”

“So you decided to go see one of my boyfriend’s best friends who you’ve barely talked to before?” TK asks.

“I’m aware that it sounds bad, but we really just talked.”

“Really? One hundred percent just talking?”

“You know he’s a flirt, but I was very clear.” It’s true. Mostly. Massages can be platonic.

“Right.” TK obviously doesn’t get it, but to Owen’s surprise, he shrugs and then says, “I’m not mad, but I have to tell Carlos. It’s too weird if I don’t. It’s already weird.”

“I know. If it’s a problem, it won’t happen again.” Owen doesn’t want to think about how much he hates saying it, but nothing comes before TK’s happiness.

“ _That_ implies that it’s going to happen again if I say it’s fine,” TK points out.

“I don’t know. I don’t have plans, but it’s not what you’re making of it. He’s good to talk to. It’s actually less worrying if you think about it because I’m not getting the same kind of confusion I’d get from a woman.”

“Then I think you should get a regular therapist, but fine. I won’t tell Mom. And I don’t mind if Carlos isn’t upset by it, but I’m going to change my mind and tell Mom if he starts making eyes at my bedroom.”

“He doesn’t even have my phone number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the point at writing this where I was like, “Shit. This is going to be long.”


	3. Just want to go that extra mile for you

**Owen:** Can you warn Reese that I told TK that I saw him last night and TK’s telling Carlos.  
 **Michelle:** Yes and then I have questions.  
 **Owen:** This was your idea. If Carlos is mad, I’m telling them it was your idea.  
 **Michelle:** I texted. I’m not telling you his side, but he did confirm that you were very clear about it being platonic.  
 **Owen:** If his side is just that he wants to see me again, I’m aware of that.  
 **Michelle:** I have to say, withholding your phone number is a power trip he’s not used to. I think it’s only making him more attracted.

***

Owen’s still expecting another call from Gwyneth, but it doesn’t come. He’s also not sure exactly what Michelle knows and he’s afraid to ask. He’s reasonably sure Javon won’t give Carlos any details, but Michelle might be a different story. He’s expecting the worst when Michelle comes in and sits down in his office two weeks later.

“Javon says you should come see him tomorrow and at least tip him a few twenties because Carlos cut him off of half of the ways they make money together because of you. Of course, then he felt bad and said to tell you he doesn’t regret it, but also you should still come see him.” Michelle smirks at him. From the way she’s looking at her phone, this is a recent text and the conversation is still going on.

“So what you're saying is that TK should thank me because Carlos isn’t kissing him anymore, and TK didn’t have to make that call.”

Michelle laughs.

“If he was like Javon, Carlos would be saying you owe him money too.”

“If you figure out a way for me to give him some, let me know.” Owen knows that Carlos doesn’t depend on his Reveal money anymore, but he’s also using it to save up to go back to school and Owen doesn’t want to slow that down.

“Noted,” Michelle says with a grin.

When TK’s shift ends in the morning, Owen knows that he’s not going to see TK until his next shift in 48 hours. TK and Carlos almost never manage to get their days off to line up, so TK will take advantage of it when it happens. When Michelle passes his office on her way out, TK’s already been gone an hour. Owen waves her in.

“Do you know if he’s working tonight?”

Michelle laughs.

“I think so, but if you’re going to show up, he’ll go just for that.” Michelle says while still typing the text.

“Tell him not to do that. I’m not promising a room. A drink and tips to make up for what he might have lost Saturday.”

“He says if you can come early, it’s worth the risk.”

***

Reese is already downstairs when Owen gets to the club. He meets Owen at the bar. Owen will admit that he enjoys the hug he’s greeted with, and he lets it go on longer than he probably should.

“Full disclosure,” Reese says after they have drinks. “Tyson is a horrible gossip and he already told Marco that you’re here. I told Marco it’s his fault because I guilted you about Saturday.”

Owen shrugs. It’s all true and TK might be questioning Owen’s sexuality, but he hasn’t been bothered by it, so for now, Owen’s not going to worry.

“Question?” Reese asks and Owen nods for him to continue. “If I keep flirting with you even though I totally understand that it’s not going to get me anywhere, is that a problem? Because you never seem to mind and it seems like you’re only objecting because you know people will get mad if you lead me on. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Owen laughs.

“I’ll tell you if it starts to be, but for now, it’s fine. But I’m not just objecting because people will get mad at me. I don’t want to lead you on because I don’t want to hurt you.”

Reese does take the invitation to flirt with him for the next hour, and Owen tips him when he’s on stage even though he’s absolutely not going to let Reese do a dance for him. It’s nice to have someone to talk to even though he has to press Reese to talk about himself. Owen closes out his tab when the club starts to get busier.

“You know, it would be easier if you give me your number. I’m impressed with Michelle’s ability to pimp me out and it’s nice because even Marco would be making him tip me out for the work, but Michelle doesn’t. It’s just not very efficient.”

“I think that’s a bad idea,” Owen says before hugging him goodbye.

***

Owen expects to hear something about it from TK but all he gets is a comment around how it’s good that TK didn’t need him to pay for college. Carlos doesn’t say anything about it when he comes to the house. Owen figures that they understand why he’d want to make up Javon’s lost money, and they’ve decided that’s not worth talking about.

It’s better if he forgets about it. He didn’t make Javon any promises about coming back. When one of the guys gets a cold at the firehouse, it goes around. Owen manages not to catch it while he tries to give all the guys time off so that it doesn’t get worse. This means extra hours for anyone who is well enough to take them, but it’s getting close to the holidays so most of the guys are happy to make some extra money. Owen doesn’t even feel guilty when he’s able to skip on some calls to get some sleep because he’s slept so many nights at the station that he’s not even sure why they’re paying rent if Owen is sleeping at the station and TK is spending most of his nights with Carlos since Owen isn’t home anyway.

He’s not surprised when Judd and TK corner him in his office one evening and tell him that he needs to go home. It has to be bad if Judd is _asking_ to take over for him. Judd has proven himself worthy of his own squad. His therapy is going well enough that Owen doesn’t need to keep an eye on him. But Judd always says that he doesn’t want the extra paperwork that will come with a permanent promotion.

Owen argues that he was actually able to sleep at night so he should stay until he’s tired. TK says so much stress isn’t good for his health. Owen knows he could out-stubborn TK, but Judd’s a different story, so he leaves even though he doesn’t have anything to do and he doesn’t have food at home. He really should have talked them into letting him stay until after dinner.

He only hesitates a bit before calling the club and asking what their food policy is since they don’t have a kitchen. He isn’t surprised to find out that he’s welcome to order or bring food, but only allowed to eat in the champagne room because it’s a Friday, and he’s expected to buy a bottle. He asks if Reese is working and decides that he’s racked up enough overtime that it doesn’t matter if he spends some of it.

It’s busier than Owen expected, but it’s also the first time he’s been on a Friday. He should have expected a bit of a crowd. That might be why the bottle requirement was added. When he asks for Reese, he’s told that it might be a wait so he orders a beer and asks for menus. He’s not surprised when someone else sits next to him, but he’s surprised when it’s Tyson.

“Reese must like you because he heard you were buying him dinner and instead of trying to waste your money while he decides what he wants, he says if you’ll give me twenty bucks, I can order for him and he should be free by the time food gets here. Though it’s also possible he’s hungry, but he’s getting more money than he can get from you where he is.”

Owen’s not sure which option he wants it to be, but he gives Tyson a twenty for his trouble and buys him a drink to be polite. He’s almost surprised that Reese comes over before the food arrives. He doesn’t just stand close like he did before. This time, he turns Owen’s bar stool and steps between his legs to hug him. It’s a lot more than Owen expected, but he definitely needed a hug so he’s not going to be picky about positioning. Reese pulls the empty stool closer to him before he sits down and orders a drink.

“For the record, I sent Tyson because I’d already been paid, and I didn’t want to cause drama by trying to leave quickly. I wasn’t trying to make you wait on purpose. Though I’ll admit that I did hear you were feeding me, so I waited to eat. Did you actually consult Marco and find out that I’m notorious for getting guys to buy me food upstairs?”

“I just got ganged up on and told to leave the station before dinner, and I didn’t want to eat alone or make dinner.” Owen admits. “He and TK seem to have decided to not talk to me about coming here. TK says he doesn’t mind, but I’m not sure he’s completely comfortable with it.”

Javon nods. It’s a weird situation that Owen should probably back away from entirely. He’s not sure why he hasn’t done so.

“Marco’s a little weird about it. He refuses to deliver messages because he says it’s weird. But when I asked how you were, he did tell me they were worried because you’d be working too much.” Reese reaches across the space between them and finds the spot on the nape of his neck that Owen’s going to blame when Gwyneth eventually finds out about this. Owen’s leaning into his hand when one of the bouncers comes to tell them the food is here. Owen ignores Reese’s pout and says he’s starting with an hour instead of giving into Reese’s suggestion of two hours.

“Did you not make more with me tipping you instead of doing a second hour last time?” Owen asks after they’re finally alone.

“Almost, but yes if you consider that I made money in the hour after you left,” Reese says. “But I actually like you, so my motivation is a little different with you.” Reese takes a break from eating to pout at him. “How am I ever going to get you to fall in love with me if I get one hour a month with you? So, I’m being irresponsible and just trying to get more time with you.”

“I think we’ve had this conversation,” Owen says through a smile.

“See, this is the issue with guys your age. You’re not half as creative with love as you could be. It’s like you only consider being with men if you can’t be with women. You can fall in love platonically. Obviously, I saw your picture and thought, _damn, I want that man to throw me down on a bed and do dirty things with me_ , but I can alter my expectations.”

Owen feels himself blushing even as he laughs. He can always count on Reese for an ego boost.

“And I know everyone thinks I should’ve backed off because you’re TK’s dad, but Carlos knew you were exactly my type _before_ he said so many nice things about you.” Reese looks down at his food as he says, “Maybe I’ve decided I’d rather spend time with a guy who kisses my forehead and brings me dinner than a guy who throws me down on a bed. There’s a reason Carlos has hated most of the guys I date. He’s probably not discouraging me as much as he thinks should because you’re the first guy I’ve been into that he doesn’t hate.”

Owen can’t help reaching over to touch Reese’s knee as he says, “Maybe you need to find a man who can do both. That seems like it should be a do-able standard.”  
Reese shrugs.

“I’m not saying I’m holding my breath for a guy who disappeared for three weeks,” Reese says. “But if you’re here, I might as well use my time well.”

Forty minutes later, Reese is sitting behind him on the couch again and Owen is more relaxed than he’s been since he came to Austin.

“You’re sure you want to stay here when you can probably talk me into just giving you the cash?” Owen asks.

Reese hums and moves his hands back up Owen’s back to his neck and Owen moans through his laugh.

“That’s cheating.”

“I’m not sure how you can say that. There are limits to how much I can actually play you without one of my best friends getting mad at me. I admitted that I was going to try to keep you up here as long as possible an hour ago, _and_ that I was going to touch you as much as you let me until you told me to stop. I’ve made my intentions very clear.”

Reese waits until they’ve confirmed the next hour before he lets his hands slip around to feel up Owen’s chest and flick his nipples.

“Not hating it?” Reese asks even though he knows the answer from the way Owen arches into his touch.

“I haven’t had sex in three months. I’m not taking responsibility for my reactions.”

“Well, when you decide to get more adventurous with your sexuality, I’m happy to fix that for you.”

“I feel like that’s my cue to go.”

Reese wraps him in a hug and holds on even though Owen didn’t move to get up at all.

“No. I’ll be good. You have almost an hour left. I gave up just taking the cash because I wanted this hour.”

“I’m not sure you’re capable of being good,” Owen says, but he squeezes the hand still resting on his chest. “I won’t go, but let’s take this down a notch. The last thing I need is for TK to hear that things got too crazy in here. I’ve had some crazy rooms, but I’ve never had to worry that it would get back to him.”

Owen pulls lightly on Reese’s hand until Reese slides out from behind him so that he’s sitting next to Owen instead.

“Sitting on your lap is off limits?”

“Right now? Yes. Maybe if you were wearing actual clothes, I’d think about letting that happen again.”

“Well, that’s your fault. You came here, where you knew I’d be dressed like this. On a Friday night. You could text me in advance and I could change into something more like what I wore when we met. But you disappeared for weeks so it would be kind of pathetic if I kept bringing normal date clothes to work so that I could be prepared for your very specific fantasy.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be. You never said you were going to come back. I knew you were working a lot, but I also figured you weren’t coming back because you didn’t need what we were doing to fill in your loneliness. You’re not leading me on. I’m just hoping anyway. And maybe I was kind of worried when I heard you were working so much. So I’m glad you came in. I know I might just be a placeholder until you find what you want, but I’m used to that. And least I get paid for it.”

Reese covers his mouth before Owen can apologize.

“I like my job. Yes, there are days it sucks, but I’m not miserable here like Marco was. And I don’t mind you coming in if that’s all it is. But you said I could keep trying and I want to. I’m just saying that it might be better for you if you warn me.”

Owen gently takes Reese’s wrist and pulls Reese’s hand away from his mouth so that he can speak.

“I never really plan it. You were already here when I decided to come in.”

“That’s fair. And I wasn’t too worried you replaced me. I had intel that you were working yourself to exhaustion. I’m very flattered that when they made you take a break, you came straight here.”

Owen laughs. He _does_ end up with Reese on his lap for the last fifteen minutes because it’s nice to have some human contact. This time he thinks before he kisses Reese’s forehead and he does it purposely.

***

When TK comes home in the morning, he just looks at Owen and asks, “Any personal revelations you want to tell me about?”

“Nope.”


	4. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being

Owen’s used to having TK’s attention on Saturday nights. Sometimes TK’s distracted because he worries about Carlos, but Carlos leaves his phone in his locker at Reveal, so after a while, TK usually stops hearing from him for a few hours.

“Everything okay?” Owen asks when TK’s texting Carlos after Owen knows that Carlos should have started his shift.

When TK looks up confused, Owen explains, “You’re not usually on your phone with Carlos this late.”

“Oh. Yeah. He was expecting it to be dead tonight. It’s totally empty so they’re not even doing the first show. He’s okay. He just needed to show up anyway and he’s bored. They’re just hanging out in the dressing room and waiting to have something to do.”

It’s a slow night for them too, and it’s Owen’s second day in a row, so he’s agreed to stay at the station instead of going on calls. Only TK and Judd have figured out that he’s agreed to this because he snuck out of the station for three hours for chemo and now he’s exhausted and nauseated enough to spend his second day in his office.

***

 **Owen:** Still working tomorrow night?  
**Javon:** Maybe. Who is this? Sorry if my iPhone deleted my history or something. I blame my phone if that’s the case.  
**Owen:** Maybe I should just surprise you.  
**Javon:** But what if I don’t work because I don’t know someone I want to see is coming? It’s been slow honestly. I’ve been debating if it’s worth going.  
**Owen:** How much to take you to dinner instead then?  
**Javon:** Depends. Right now you have to pay my friend Marco to come with because I have no idea who this is. You could be a murderer. We’re hanging out tonight and he already got overprotective about it.  
**Owen:** That would be very awkward, but I’m glad you’re careful. I was just going to come in and tip you for a bit because I was worried you’d be hurting from how slow it is tonight. I think if I spend 2 hours worth of money again, I might be fighting off an intervention, but I don’t want you to be worried about money because it’s slow. Considering my motivation, I’d rather not have the club taking a cut.  
**Javon:** lol. Owen! Sorry. You had to know I was telling the other guys about a random guy texting me. Carlos wasn’t going to give me your number, but he agreed to compare because he wasn’t going to let me go to dinner with a random guy.  
**Owen:** It’s okay. TK is mostly leaving me alone about seeing you.  
**Javon:** Well, I’m going to say a strong yes to dinner. I wasn’t expecting to make much tomorrow and you’ve never tipped me low so while I would need more to skip work for you when I was dead set on going, if you’re good with at least what you tipped when you didn’t do a room, I’m good. I want to see you anyway.  
**Owen:** Normally I’d let you pick the restaurant, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.  
**Javon:** You should. Carlos already said I can’t take you to some place just because it’s expensive because you know we hate those places anyway and TK will interfere if he thinks I’m totally playing you.  
**Owen:** Okay then. You can pick.  
**Javon:** I wouldn’t have done that anyway. I like you. I’m not going to make you spend money on stupid things. And it’s really sweet that you found out it was dead here and wanted to make sure I was okay.  
**Owen:** I feel like we should establish ground rules for you having my phone number.  
**Javon:** I feel like you should realize I’m not sending unsolicited pictures considering that I usually charge for them. I might for you, but you’d have to ask for them.  
**Owen:** Not what I was talking about. And I’m not asking for them.  
**Javon:** So it’s a “I can’t text you unless you text me first” thing?  
**Owen:** When you say it like that, it seems awful. I just know I work a lot and can’t always answer. Also, I’m not the best texter. I’m about twenty years too old to be used to it.  
**Javon:** lol. Makes sense. Can I ask why you’re still able to text while TK disappeared because he’s on a call?  
**Owen:** It’s my second day in a row so it’s not questionable to spend in my office and at the station. The truth is that I need to because I had chemo this morning.  
**Javon:** Carlos has said you’re doing really well.  
**Owen:** I am. Everything is looking good. The chemo is working exactly like it’s supposed to. But it still has side effects. Don’t mention that to Carlos if you can? TK knows. I’m not lying to him. But I don’t want him to worry more.  
**Javon:** Okay. I won’t. I’m sorry you feel awful. I hope talking to me helps.  
**Owen:** It does.  
**Javon:** Apparently 3 people are here and we have to all do a stage show for them. There’s 8 of us. Carlos is a saint and he’ll decide to give up easy because he doesn’t need it as much but I’m not getting my hopes up.  
**Javon:** We did the firefighter show. I’m still so mad that I was distracted when y’all came in and I didn’t get to see you in uniform. Carlos refuses to give me the pictures TK’s sent him from the station that you’re in.  
**Owen:** Sorry. I’m not much of a selfie taker. You might want to date someone your age for that.  
**Javon:** That almost implies we’re dating…  
**Owen:** I didn’t say that. I was literally suggesting that you date someone your own age who is gay.  
**Javon:** Yes. I know. I said *almost.* I can’t help it that I have a type. 😘

***

When TK comes back from the call, it’s late enough that his chores are done, so Owen’s not surprised that he comes into the office and sits down.

“So much for not giving him your phone number. Are you ready to admit that you’re into him, yet?”

“I was concerned it was slow and didn’t want him taking risks to make money. You know I’d have done that for Carlos multiple times if he would’ve allowed it, and I know you don’t think I want him. I’d help anyone in the station if they needed help.”

“Yeah, don’t pretend this is the same,” TK says.

Owen sighs.

“I don’t know what it is,” he admits. “Are you asking because it’s a problem for you? Because you haven’t acted like it was before.”

“No. It’s weird. But it’s not the weirdest relationship you’ve ever had. I just feel like if you’re taking him to dinner, you should admit it sounds like a date.”

“I’ve taken Michelle to dinner. I’ve taken Mateo to dinner when he was having a hard time,” Owen points out.

“Neither of them have mentioned wanting something else with you,” TK says and rolls his eyes before he adds, “And, okay, Carlos is worried. Reese really likes you. No matter how much Reese tells him that you’ve been very open about only being friends, we all know that’s not what he wants.”

Owen nods.

“I can’t tell you before I figure it out myself, okay? I like spending time with him and I care enough to not want him to struggle. He knows that. But that’s all I can tell you.”

Owen expects TK to push more, but he just nods.

“Are you going to fight me about staying back from calls?”

“Not right now.”

Owen can see the concern that comes with his answer. TK knows how much he hates not going on calls when he doesn’t truly need to catch up on paperwork.

“It’s just side effects. You know the chemo’s working. My scans are good.”

“Can I talk you into lying down for a while?” TK asks.

“I will if I need to.”

TK sighs but he gets up.

“You know you made Carlos babysit me all the time after I got shot. You might not know what this is, but Reese is clearly good at talking you into things. I have his phone number. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know if this is better or worse than you threatening to call your mother.”

“I’ll do that too.”

***

Owen looks at Gwyneth’s contact and closes it multiple times before he finally dials.

“Are you calling to tell me why TK’s gotten really shadey when I ask how you’re doing?”

“I don’t know. Are you going to be judgmental and fly down here because you think I’m making bad decisions?” Owen asks.

“Considering that I think TK would tell me if it was that bad? Probably not. You act like that’s a thing I’ve ever done. I might bother you in person if you were still in New York, but I’ll need a lot more of a reason to fly to Texas. I have a life, Owen. But if you didn’t want to tell me, you wouldn’t have called.”

Owen looks at himself in the mirror again. He’s not obviously dressed up, but he can’t pretend that he’s not dressed for a date.

“I think I might have a date with a guy.”

“The stripper who is twenty years younger than you who has openly admitted that he wants you to be his sugar daddy?”

“Are you really going to judge the stripper part? Because TK might have an issue with that.”

“No. I shouldn’t have said it that way. But you have to admit that the rest is still a lot,” Gwyn says. “And I know he’s not just a stripper. I don’t think you have the emotional maturity for that the way TK did.”

“Are you really just jumping over the part where he’s a...he?”

“I assumed you were past that part. Is _that_ seriously what you’re calling about?”

“I haven’t even kissed him, so yes.”

Gwyneth sighs like he’s exhausting.

“Okay then. That explains why TK hasn’t called me yet. Listen. Why don’t you try kissing him and see how it goes and then I’ll let you call me and panic about it? One date isn’t that big of a deal. If you don’t like it, then you can blame it on a midlife crisis. If you like it, then you can start worrying about everything else. Because I don’t know how to start dealing with that when you’re still at the ‘oh my god, do I have feelings for a man?’ phase.”

“That’s not helpful.”

“There’s too much to unpack in this situation for me to help if your date’s tonight. It’ll make you move high strung. Do you want me to tell you to cancel?”

“No.” Owen doesn’t know what he wants, but he knows he doesn’t want to cancel.

“Go on your date. Think about why you’re fighting this so hard when you keep going back to see him.”

Owen’s not surprised when Gwyneth hangs up on him.

***

 **Owen:** I feel weird about handing you cash in a restaurant.  
**Javon:** That’s fair. I know you, so you can Venmo me before or after. Letting you do it after breaks all the rules, but if you stiff me, Carlos will probably come after you, so I’m not worried. Just put that it’s for bills or something because Venmo hates sex work. Unless you have CashApp. Though I might be skeptical about you saying you’ve never paid someone outside a club if you have CashApp.  
**Owen:** I don’t know what CashApp is.  
**Javon:** This is what I get for liking older men. Venmo is fine.

***

It’s ridiculous that seeing Javon dressed for dinner does more for him than seeing him in the club. Somehow seeing him in jean shorts that his ass cheeks fall out of and a mesh tank makes the whole thing seem fake. Sitting down to have dinner with an attractive man wearing nice jeans and a sweater makes the whole thing seem real.

“You’re freaking out.” Javon says.

“I’m...yes.” Owen admits.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Owen already venmoed him and he’s still never felt like more of an ass in his life.

After he leaves, he sends an extra hundred dollars with a note that says. “For dinner. You should still get something to eat.”

***

“Really, Owen? Are you calling me while you’re on your date?” Gwyneth says when she picks up.

“No. I left.”

“You left. Did you at least tell him you were leaving or is he waiting for you?”

“No. He could tell I wasn’t handling it well. He said I could leave if I wanted to.”

Gwyneth’s sigh is audible.

“Owen, would you be stressing this much if you were straight?”

Owen doesn’t think she’s surprised when he ends the call.

TK comes home even though he said he was staying with Carlos, but he doesn’t push when Owen wants to be left alone. 

***

Owen decides to forget the whole thing. TK doesn’t say anything, but it’s obvious that he’s spending more time at Carlos’s apartment instead of Carlos coming over. Michelle asks if he’s okay but she doesn’t push. Gwyneth tries once, but then she lets him keep their conversations about TK. Thankfully, it’s easy to bury himself with work while everyone wants time off for the holidays. 

Paul comes in his office at the end of his shift when Owen can’t even keep him out by assigning him a task.

“Your son is a horrible liar, but I can forgive him for not wanting to give out your personal business. What I can’t figure out is why you bluntly told us when you ended things with Zoe because you started to act like this, but this time, no one except Michelle and TK seem to know what happened.”

“It was complicated. I decided I wasn’t into it.”

“You’re moping around a lot for someone who wasn’t into it.”

“I’m not sure why you decided I wanted to talk about it.”

Paul glares at him but he gets up.

“You know some of us are frustrated that we don’t have options. Seems stupid that you have something, and you’re sabotaging it because you can open your mind for everyone but yourself.”

***

The week after Christmas is always exhausting. Apparently people in Texas buy knives and guns as Christmas presents without thinking about who they’re buying them for at all. Carlos is at least hanging out at their house again even if it’s clear that he’s lost some respect for Owen. Owen figures that’s fair. Owen’s lost some respect for himself. And he still has Javon’s number in his phone, so Venmo likes to show him any time Javon gets paid for anything. Of course, it’s likely people would privatize payments that were for sex work and Owen’s just being creepy. After all, he’s sure at least one of Carlos’s Venmos from Javon is actually for food.

Of course, even if Carlos has been avoiding him _less_ , things are still awkward. They spend a lot more time in TK’s room than they used to. Owen’s watching TV in the living room and debating if he should go to his bedroom so they can have space when TK and Carlos come out of TK’s room in a hurry. TK’s carrying his medical bag. Owen knows Michelle is at work and likely unavailable to volunteer.

“Is everything okay? Can I help?” Owen asks.

“No,” Carlos says with a look that doesn’t leave room for him to argue.

“It’s okay. It’s nothing big,” TK says and shakes his head in Owen’s direction as they leave.

Owen knows he should leave it. But he also knows that the reason Carlos is mad at him is because Javon ended up getting hurt. No matter how much Owen tried to keep him at arms-length, Owen knew Javon had feelings for him, and he just left and ended things after giving him hope.

Owen waits almost an hour, but Carlos and TK don’t come back.

***

 **Owen:** What happened?  
**TK:** I love you, but you can’t ask me that right now. No one’s dead or in the hospital. I can handle it and you should trust me to handle it.

***

Owen trusts TK. He tries to wait, but that would be easier if he knew _anything_. After forty-five minutes of hearing nothing, he can’t help crossing a line.

***

 **Owen:** Are you okay? TK and Carlos ran out of here with a med bag and I don’t know why.  
**Owen:** If I can help I will, okay? If you should go to the doctor and you don’t want to, go and I’ll pay whatever it is.  
**Owen:** You don’t have to see me. I can transfer money to TK and he can handle it.  
**Javon:** Do you *want* Carlos to kill you?  
**Owen:** I want you to be okay.  
**Javon:** TK says I’m fine to not go to the hospital. I was mostly freaked out and upset. I texted Carlos and TK came just in case. I’m okay.  
**Owen:** I will leave you alone if that’s what you want, but if I can help, let me know.  
**Javon:** Carlos says I should tell you that you should leave me alone, but that’s because he knows I don’t want to tell you that. But he’s right because what I want is for you to come make me feel better. But if you’re just doing it because you feel guilty, then he’s really right.  
**Owen:** Where are you?

***

Carlos answers the door to Javon’s apartment.

“You’re getting away with this because I’m completely in love with your son,” Carlos says. “But TK’s agreed that I can kick you out if you fuck this up.”

Owen nods. _Gwyneth_ will kill him if he actually messes up the best relationship TK’s ever had. Carlos nods and steps aside.

“He’s in the bedroom because he didn’t want Carlos to hover,” TK says with a nod. He has more faith in Owen than is deserved.

Javon’s sitting in bed in a tank top with the blankets pulled up over his legs. Owen sits on the edge of the bed even though he wants to be closer.

“I’m okay,” Javon says without the energy Owen’s used to. “A client just got a little rough, but it was an accident. Sometimes they forget I’m a person. I hit the back of my head, but TK says it’s fine. Head wounds just bleed a lot, but it’s stopped.”

“Can I see?”

Javon smiles as he says, “I was told TK had more medical training than you,” but he turns around. Owen can’t really see anything because TK’s bandaged the cut.  
Owen takes a chance and takes off his shoes so that he can climb on the bed. When he sits back against the headboard and offers, Javon curls up in his arms.

“I didn’t ask you to dinner with a plan to leave like that,” Owen says.

“You gave me a lot of warnings. And paid a lot for my time. I knew I was pushing your comfort level,” Javon says.

Owen doesn’t know how to answer that. It’s technically true.

“Are you just here because I got hurt?” There’s insecurity in his voice that Owen’s never heard before. Owen wants to pretend he didn’t know Javon might get hurt no matter how many warnings Owen gave him but it’s obvious now. Maybe Javon’s also had too rough of a night to keep up his bravado.

“I’m here because I hated the idea of you being hurt and me not being here. And I was afraid you needed to go to the emergency room and you wouldn’t go because it was too expensive. I couldn’t live with that. I know I disappeared, but I’ve thought about you all the time in the last few weeks. If that wasn’t true, I probably would’ve just trusted that TK could handle it. I _did_ trust him. I just also wanted to see that you were okay for myself.”

Owen slides down the bed so he can look Javon in the eye. He’s not sure why Javon is even letting him so close. Owen cups his cheek and Javon leans into his hand as Owen’s thumb strokes over his bottom lip. When Owen looks in his eyes, he hates that the insecurity and fear he sees are his fault. He was drawn to Javon’s playful confidence and he broke that. He’s still not sure about a lot of things, but he knows that he wants that spirit back. So even though he’s still not sure what this is, Owen leans forward to press their lips together.

Javon doesn’t hesitate for a second. He kisses back like he’s starving for it. Like he’s in a hurry because Owen might push him away. Owen _did_ make him wait a long time for it.

“Freaking out?” Javon asks when Owen pulls back.

“Little bit, but not enough to matter right now.”

Owen kisses him again and again until Javon whines and presses closer.

“Now you’re freaking out,” Javon guesses when Owen gently pushes him away.

“No,” Owen says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Javon closes his eyes and smiles. “You’re hurt. I’ll stay if you want, or you can come home with me if you’d rather do that. It might be more comfortable at my house because I don’t think Carlos is going to leave you alone with me and at my house, he can sleep in TK’s bed instead of on your couch.”

“I’m sleeping in your bed in this scenario, right?” Javon asks.

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“That’s a stupid question. You have to know that by now,” Javon says before sighing and cuddling closer. “I really don’t want to get up, but I should be nice to Carlos. I knew he’d take my side if he thought you messed up, but I thought he’d be less obvious about it. He loves TK a ridiculous amount, and he still told you off.”

“He probably knows that what I really care about is how he treats TK. Also, I should warn you that it’s not my first time being told off by a protective friend. I’m not very good at this. There’s a reason I’ve ended up distracting myself at a club after a break up more than once.”

“Hum. Well, the other reason I feel justified being high maintenance is that older men in general are high maintenance in their own way, so I’m willing to give you another chance.” Javon grins at him. That’s the smile Owen wanted.

***

Javon takes a shower after they get back to the house because he wants to wash the client off him. Owen’s not surprised that TK uses the time as a chance to talk to him.

“Thanks for being okay with this,” Owen says. “I know it’s weird for you and Carlos, and I know it’s made things with Carlos difficult.”

TK leans against the doorframe of Owen’s bedroom with his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Carlos is upset that you hurt his friend, but he’s never held that against me. I’ve told you we’re okay because we are. And we both know you weren’t expecting this. I just want you to be happy and he just wants Reese to be happy. I’m a little offended that you didn’t think I could assess whether your new boyfriend needed a doctor or not, but I’ll forgive you for that.”

TK’s joking, but Owen still feels like he needs to say, “I do trust you. He needed to know I cared. _I_ needed him to know.”

“You really need to tell mom. I’ve been avoiding her questions about you and she only hasn’t come down here because it requires her to take time off. If we were still in New York, she’d be here.”

“She has an idea.” When TK looks confused, Owen admits, “She knew about the date and that I left. She mostly said I needed more help than she had time to give me when I told her.”

TK laughs.

“I call her tomorrow.”

TK hugs him.

“I’m okay with it, but if he tries to move in next week, I’m telling mom immediately.”

***

“I’m not giving this back,” Javon says after he slips on one of Owen’s AFD T-shirts to sleep in. Owen won’t pretend he doesn’t like seeing Javon wearing it anyway.

“Just don’t claim so many shirts that I don’t have anything to wear to work,” Owen says as he pulls Javon to the bed.

Javon laughs at him, but he stops short of cuddling close. “Are you one of those ‘I need space to sleep’ people?’”

“No. Come here.”

Javon slides closer immediately. He curls up with his head on Owen’s chest and one of his legs thrown over Owen’s body. Having someone else’s dick pressed against his thigh is new.

“Too much?”

“No. Maybe a little, but it doesn’t matter. You should sleep. I’m off work tomorrow, so we can talk later.”

Javon nods and closes his eyes. There’s just enough light from the moon to see his smile when Owen kisses his forehead before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing some alternate point of views as I edit this chapter, so I might add those to the extra scenes fic soon.


	5. Who's that lounging in my chair

Owen wakes up to the smell of Carlos cooking. He’s checking his messages when Javon whines and stretches.

“Is that TK cooking? Normally an adult kid at home would be a negative. I already liked TK, but if he cooks, he can really say forever.”

“It’s Carlos, but he kind of comes with TK at this point,” Owen says. “Though lately he’s been making just enough for TK and himself and saying I can figure out my own meals.”

Javon laughs with such delight that Owen laughs with him

“I love him so much. He can be so petty when he wants to be. I’m so proud. He was so much sweeter when I met him. I’m taking credit for his ability to be petty. I just wish he’d learn to stand up for himself as much as he stands up for everyone else,” Javon smiles and adds. “Trying to take care of him is a battle. Unless you’re TK. He was putty in TK’s hands immediately.”

“I think it’s obviously mutual,” Owen says. He’d worry if he didn’t like Carlos so much. Owen knew Carlos could be trusted from the way Carlos looked at his son in the hospital room.

“You think he’s forgiven me enough to let me eat in my own house again?”

“He’ll let me feed you,” Javon says with a grin. “He _better_ have made enough for me.”

Carlos doesn’t say anything about it, but he _did_ make enough food. Owen knows that TK will move out eventually. He would have already done so if he didn’t want an excuse to hang around after Owen’s chemo treatments. He’s also probably waiting until he and Carlos are ready to move in with each other. Owen’s going to hate it when TK moves out because he’s gotten used to having him close, and he’s gotten used to not being alone, but he’ll let it happen when TK’s ready.

Owen’s still relieved when TK says they have plans and he takes Carlos out of the house. Owen’s confused enough without having to pretend he’s not so that Carlos thinks he’s good enough.

“I’m not going to disappear again,” Owen says after they’ve left. “I can feel you about to ask. It’s just that I feel like there are things we need to figure out, and I’m not sure where to start.”

“Well, that’s annoying,” Javon says. “I prefer to be unpredictable.”

“I doubt you have anything to worry about with that.”

Javon gets up from the counter and pulls Owen to the living room. He’s not surprised when Javon pushes him down on the couch and straddles his lap. It’s clearly one of his favorite places. Owen hasn’t been good at pretending that he minds.

“So,” Javon says. “What are we talking about? Are we still talking about if you think you’re straight? Or are we dating and we need to talk about if you can deal with my job?”

“I don’t know what you want exactly,” Owen admits.

“You’re stuck on the sugar daddy thing?”

Owen nods.

“I’m not asking for an allowance or something. I just want to date you. And most guys your age don’t want me sleeping with other people. So I’m just saying if you want me to quit my job for you, you have to help me out--especially because the longer I do it, the more clients and contacts I’ll lose contact with. And if you want me to skip work for you, then you need to make up for it--that’s it. So some of that’s up to you. Though if you wanted to get me a present that says ‘I’m sorry I missed getting you something for Christmas because I freaked out and disappeared’ it might be nice.”

Owen laughs, but he knows it’s not all a joke. He slips his hand behind Javon’s neck and pulls him forward for a soft kiss.

“Okay.”

“When you’re shopping, keep in mind that Carlos was so mad at you because I cried in his lap after you left me in the restaurant.”

“Noted.”

“It’s okay. I knew you weren’t ready to admit it and I pushed. I’m sorry I pushed and you kind of took all the blame. I told Carlos he was being too hard on you.” This time their kiss is longer and it’s Owen who follows Javon for another kiss when he tries to pull back. “I meant it about the gift though.”

“I got that. But I’ll have to do that when you’re not here, so you have to wait.” Owen slaps his ass without thinking. “You can act surprised.”

“Okay. Very much into _that_.” Javon scoots forward and they’re definitely in new territory now. “Listen. I’m not planning to see any clients for a while anyway. The holidays and the beginning of January are usually dead so I take a break. We can hang out and figure some things out. Maybe by the time it comes up, you’ll know how you feel about it. Or I guess if you already know you don’t care, then it’s just normal dating, but the person you’re dating is a guy and he sometimes has sex with other people for money. But I’m still going to vote that you have to pay when the server assumes you’re the top and gives you the bill because I’m old-fashioned that way.”

Gwyneth was right. Owen’s not excited about the idea of sharing even if he knows it’s not the same. It still feels too early to say that, so instead he decides he should get used to being bisexual first. He puts both hands on Javon’s ass because he _has_ always been an ass man and pulls him forward so they’re pressed together. Javon hums and presses even closer.

“I’m already liking this new initiative.” Javon says before kissing him with more force.

Owen’s never been with a man, but he’s been with adventurous women. Also, while he might think harder about it again later, there’s something to be said about any pressure on his dick being good. Now he just wants _more_. He wants Javon closer and he wants skin. As hot as Javon looks in his shirt, Owen’s spoiled from him having it off half the times they’ve spent together. He’s working on fixing that when Javon breaks the kiss and laughs into his neck.

“Should I be offended?” Owen asks.

Javon kisses his neck and shakes his head.

“No. I’m really laughing at myself. Because if you’d told me two years ago that I’d meet a great guy that I was really into, but also his adult son lived with him? I would have said that was a deal breaker. I would have definitely said that I would never stop us from hooking up on the couch because his son asked me to try to keep it in the bed. But now I’m doing _that_ because I actually like TK. And I think it’s sweet that you’re so close. He could’ve been awful about this and tried to stop it from happening, and he never did.”

Owen can’t help smiling. It’s a mood killer, but he also couldn’t date someone who really didn’t like his son.

“I’m glad. I’m not saying I wouldn’t date someone just because TK didn’t like them, but I won’t mess up his relationship when it’s so good. And maybe I could date someone that he didn’t like right away, but I couldn’t date someone who really disliked _him_. He’s always going to be the most important person in my life. That’s never going to change.”

“I know. I knew that before we met. I may have stalked his instagram when he started seeing Carlos and, just not mentioned how hot I thought his dad was right away. I needed to give Carlos some time before I went after you.”

Owen has to push Javon back so that he can see Javon’s face after that revelation.

“You stalked his instagram?”

“Of course, I did. Carlos was just a baby stripper when I met him. I helped train him. I don’t adopt a lot of baby strippers, okay? And he’s _my_ baby stripper even if he pretends that he hates when I say that. And he was gone on TK overnight. I wanted to like TK from the beginning and I _did_ , but I had to do some research. If he had stomped all over Carlos’s heart right when Carlos was already having such a hard time, I don’t think Carlos would’ve ever let anyone in again.”

“They’re both doing better now.” Owen says because he loves Carlos, but he still remembers how surprised he’d been by how deep Carlos’s feelings were when they first met in TK’s hospital room.

“I know. They’re solid. I never would’ve made a real move on you if they weren’t or if I thought it would mess things up for Carlos. This life, it wears on all of us sometimes, but a lot of us like it as long as nothing is going wrong. It wore Carlos out even when it was good.”

Owen nods. He remembers TK telling him how Carlos swore some days that nothing bad had happened, but he just needed a break from being touched.

“And you like it?”

“I mean, I don’t love it when my client forgets I’m not a blow up doll and bangs my head so that I bleed all over the place. _But_ it really was an accident. He freaked out more than I did, honestly. And it worked out for me, so it’s easy to forgive him.”

Owen tries to hide his distaste but he must not do a good job because Javon laughs.

“I’ll tell him I can’t reschedule if it’s going to freak you out. I can give you that one as a freebie unless I’m broke. But my point is that I _do_ have fun at the club. I like feeling hot and wanted, and I’m an extrovert, so it takes me longer before it’s too much. _And_ I have to admit that I kind of like having you come in. You don’t have to because I know it’s more expensive with the bouncers and the club taking their cuts. And while I will admit that I love being spoiled, I really do only _need_ your help if you’re keeping me from making money. I have to pay my rent.”

Owen nods. When it’s put that way, it makes sense.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Is there anything else you want to do that I could help with? Because I know if I ask you to stop some things, you’re right that you’ll lose clients and have a harder time going back if we don’t work out, but would you want to go back to school or anything so that you wouldn’t just have money saved, but some more options?”

“You’d help with that?”

“Maybe. We could talk about it. TK made it easy on me by wanting to go right into the academy. I’ve emotionally supported him, but I haven’t financially supported him since he left high school. I would help Carlos, but TK hasn’t been able to talk him into letting me.”

Javon smiles and leans forward to kiss him sweetly.

“I don’t know honestly. I actually have a degree in dance, but I tore a ligament in my foot and that was over. I haven’t figured anything else out. And I’ve tried to go back a couple times, but working and going to school is kind of impossible. Also, if Carlos can be talked into letting you pay for school, I’d rather him have it. But I’ll think about it. I feel like that means you’re leaning toward wanting me to take a break from full service though.”

Owen sighs. “My ex-wife says I’m less evolved than TK and she’s right.”

“To be fair, he ended up not really having to make that decision, _but_ we all know they were dating before they admitted it, so there was some overlap there and he handled it,” Javon says. “But why do you think I made it clear what the deal was before we got here? I’m attracted to older men. They’re usually bad at sharing.

I learned the hard way that if I just quit and don’t get anything in return, then I end up either broke or stuck with a guy I can’t afford to leave. Now, I protect myself. If it works out and we get to the point of living together then making sure I have savings in case I need to get out becomes less important, but until then? I need to have enough money put aside that I can leave without being totally fucked over. I don’t need millions of dollars. I just need a safety net. If I build that by continuing to work however I want, then you don’t need to give it to me.”

“You got trapped before.” It’s not really a question.

“I don’t really want to talk about it yet.”

Owen pulls him into a hug. He can see why Carlos is so protective of his friend.

“Okay. We won’t let that happen. It might take some time to figure out the best way to work it out, but we’ll make sure you feel like you can leave if you want to leave.”

“This is why you were never a client. I _like_ having you visit me at work because it’s like having a night off and still getting money. _Plus_ , I do enjoy showing you off, but you knew I wanted more than that from the beginning.” Javon’s lips move against his neck as he speaks, but he stays pressed close so that Owen can’t clearly see his face.

“You know, I’ve been to clubs before but I’ve never been a regular. I’ve never gone back to see the same girl more than once.”

This makes Javon sit up to look at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was in denial, but I knew that I wasn’t trying to be a customer.”

Javon kisses him with an intensity that makes Owen pull him closer as Owen feels his cock start to react. Eventually, he’s probably going to have to admit to Javon the side effects of being fifty-six and going through cancer treatments. But that means that if his dick is willing to cooperate, Owen isn’t going to dwell on being with a man for the first time.

“Bed?”

“Definitely,” Javon answers even as he’s getting up and pulling Owen up the stairs.

Owen knows TK will forgive him for leaving a trail of clothes if he comes home before Owen gets around to cleaning them up because it’s happened before. But TK might take it as an invitation to complain to his mother, so Owen waits until they’re in his room to push Javon’s shirt up and over his head. From there, it’s a flurry of laughter as they strip each other as quickly as possible. Owen can see Javon hesitate when Owen goes for his boxer briefs.

“I’m not going to leave again,” Owen says. “Well, not right now at least. I haven’t had sex in too long to question this right now.”

Javon laughs as Owen pushes off his underwear.

It’s not the first time he’s seen another man’s dick. He’s been in enough locker rooms. It’s not even the first time he’s touched another man’s penis because he’s had some interesting medical calls. But it’s the first time he’s done it with purpose while having someone else’s tongue in his mouth. 

“Bed?” Owen asks when he pulls back from the kiss.

Javon grins and leaves him to climb onto the bed.

“Your bed is amazing. Why is your bed so amazing?”

“Because I didn’t buy my mattress online?”

“And people are confused that I like older men.”

“So you’re just into me for my bed?” Owen asks as he crawls onto the bed and hovers above him.

“It’s just an extra perk.” Javon pulls him down so they’re pressed together. Owen feels like having his dick pressed against another man’s should feel like a bigger deal, but skin is skin. It just makes him want more, so he pulls away enough to find lube and a condom in his bedside table.

“This okay?”

“Oh hell yes. I was going to be happy if you let me blow you.”

“I’ve been with adventurous women,” Owen explains as he spreads lube onto his fingers.

“Well, aren’t you full of fun surprises,” Javon says, pushing down as Owen eases his finger inside.

Owen kisses Javon as he starts to work a second finger inside of him. This is a lot less foreplay than when he did this with women, but he feels like they’ve had weeks of foreplay. Javon must feel the same because he skirms and fucks himself on Owen’s fingers enthusiastically.

“Can’t pretend I know anything about women’s anatomy so I don’t know what they have that makes this good for them, but men are a little different,” Javon says as he shifts on Owen’s fingers.

It takes a couple attempts to find what he’s looking for, but Owen finds it before Javon finishes his explanation. He moans in Owen’s arms and pushes down on Owen’s fingers to chase the feeling.

“I might have been adventurous with them,” Owen says as he rubs over Javon’s prostate again. “Not the same woman, but…”

“Fuck. Tops that have bottomed are the best and I never find them. What the fuck? You’ve been hiding so much.”

Owen laughs into their kiss. He might disappoint Javon eventually when the chemo gets in the way, but maybe he can make up for it when he’s able.

Javon lets Owen into his body easier than any of the women Owen’s had anal sex with--and he can admit that’s not a lot. It’s amazing after having a dry spell. He feels like Javon isn’t completely letting go, but the plus of being older is that he has the control to concentrate on his partner. And even if he’s new to this, figuring out how to get off another man is easier than figuring out a new woman. He can tell Javon is getting close when Javon pulls his hand away.

“I want you to come inside me and it’ll be too much if I come,” Javon says.

Owen nods and releases him. There’s a definite size difference between any strapon he’s had and a real cock, but he always stopped Gwyn after he’d come and that was fine because she’d take off the strapon and want him to get her off with his mouth anyway.

He still thinks Javon is holding something back, but he chases his own orgasm. He’s barely come when Javon reaches between them and gets himself off.

“I was going to help with that if you’d given me a chance.”

“I was close and I wanted to come before you pulled out. Besides, you definitely helped _a lot_ more than I was expecting.”

“I feel like I should be insulted,” Owen says as he pulls out and gets up to toss the condom.

“Hey. I thought I was dealing with someone brand new to this,” Javon calls after him. “Bring me something to clean off, I don’t want to get up.”

“You’re officially not a client now,” Javon says as Owen climbs back in bed.

“I thought we already established that.”

“We did, but I thought I’d have to sell you on the sex more than that, so I was going to make it a bit more about you. And usually, _if_ I can even come with a client, I let him do it the way he wants.”

“And you let him keep going when you don’t like it?” Owen asks.

“It’s not like it’s intolerable. And in most cases, it’s just not going to be great for me anyway and I know that. It’s work. I’m okay with that. I wouldn’t have done that with you anyway. I wouldn’t have felt like it was work. I just,” Javon cuts off his thought and laughs, “Honestly, I thought I’d be blowing you to convince you to keep being into this, and slowly teaching you to give me a handjob or something. I thought good sex was a long term goal.”

“I think I should be insulted you went into this expecting bad sex.”

Javon laughs and snuggles into his arms, draping one of his legs over Owen’s and resting his head on Owen’s chest.

“Or be flattered that I like the rest of you enough that I still wanted to be with you when I thought I’d have to train you have sex. In my defense, I also work at Reveal and while I’m not attracted to women, I _have_ slept with a few of them for money. Half the women I’ve slept with have never even had an orgasm. They don’t even expect me to do it when they pay me. I try purely for the insane tips it gets me and I’ve learned everything I know about it from Tyson, Iris, and Carlos. I’ve actually also had anal sex with a woman before. She was curious and thought I’d be better than a straight guy. I _assume_ straight men are bad at sex.”

“Eventually you’re going to meet my ex-wife and understand why I was not allowed to be that way. Thank her and she’ll like you immediately.”

Javon doesn’t answer him right away. Owen thinks maybe he’s falling asleep. Owen could go for a post-sex nap.

“I’m so confused about your relationship with your ex-wife. I’m glad you don’t hate her. That has to be better for TK. But I’m a little concerned that you’re still in love with her.”

“I am,” Owen admits. “But it’s not something you should worry about. I’m just always going to be in love with her. We were together for ten years. We made TK together, and he’s the most amazing thing in my life and the best thing I’ve ever done. She knows me better than anyone else. But we’re not meant to be together anymore. We’ve both accepted that. It’s a different kind of love. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have called her when I was trying to deal with how I felt about you.” Owen can admit that she decided it for him. Both times. But only to himself.

“What did she say about it?” Javon asks.

“That I needed to accept that I was attracted to you before we could even start to unpack anything else. She probably called me an idiot at some point, but that’s normal.”

“You don’t think she’s going to come down here because she has a problem with my age and the money?”

Owen puts his finger under Javon’s chin and tilts his head up so they’re looking at each other.

“If she was completely against it, she would’ve said so already. While she might interfere if she thinks you’re completely taking advantage of me, a lot of that depends on what TK thinks. _And_ while I do respect her opinion, even if she flies down here, I’m not going to break up with you just because she thinks I should. We’re not married anymore. If it’s not hurting TK, it doesn’t really matter. But also, I don’t think she’s going to do anything anyway.”

Owen leans down for a long kiss.

“She’s an important person in my life, but she’s my _ex_. You’re not. The only person who could really talk me out being with someone I want to be with is TK, _and_ he’d have to have a good argument that it was harming him. We’re past that.”

Javon smiles at that and kisses him again before settling on his chest again.

***

**TK:** Is it safe to come home yet? We came back from the farmers market and heard THINGS so we left again.  
 **Owen:** You’re very dramatic for someone who’s been having sex in this house for months. And I don’t know where you had sex in the kitchen, but I only didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to embarrass Carlos.  
 **TK:** You’ve been queer for less than 24 hours and you’re already snapping back at me like it’s been years. I’m so proud.  
 **Owen:** I don’t think I said anything different than I said when you made comments about Zoe and your mother.  
 **TK:** *Maybe* because you were secretly queer all along.  
 **Owen:** How long are you going to be like this?  
 **TK:** IDK. Have you told mom yet?  
 **Owen:** Give me some time.  
 **TK:** Can I tell Paul?  
 **Owen:** Paul ONLY.  
 **TK:** ...okay. I’m going to wait until you seem more okay with that.  
 **TK:** If you’re freaking out about coming out now, talk to me before you mess things up again.  
 **Owen:** I’m fine. Who is the father here?

***

“Should I be worried TK’s changed his mind about me already?”

“No. He’s probably coming home soon, but mostly he’s enjoying that queerness might be hereditary after all.”

Javon laughs.

“I know I’m not his favorite person, but he’s one of mine. I’m glad Carlos ran into him enough to get his number, because I was trying to get Michelle to set them up and she wasn’t helping.”

“TK wasn’t ready.” Owen’s not sure if Michelle knew that, but knowing her, he wouldn’t be surprised if she put things together. “And he likes you more now that he knows you better.”

“I know. Carlos was just so broken and I didn’t know how to help him. He wouldn’t listen to me or to Michelle. Of course, when he said TK told you how they met, I worried, but then he started saying such nice things about you…”

Javon grins and starts kissing his neck.

“If you’re ready to go again, you might be disappointed.” Owen’s not saying he won’t try because he’s not going to give up on keeping up this early, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t kind of want a break.

Javon laughs into his neck and keeps running his hand over Owen’s side.

“I’m not twenty-one. I’m just enjoying having permission to touch you. _Finally_.”

Owen closes his eyes and enjoys it. He hasn’t dated a lot in the last few years, and when he has, one of them always seems to have somewhere to go or they’re so tired, that the only thing that happened after sex was sleep.

“Were you sure the whole time that I wasn’t straight?” Owen can’t help asking.

“Not before I met you. I really was just flirting for fun, but I know a lot of older men have just never thought about their sexuality, so, if a gorgeous straight man will let me hit on him, I’m going to feel it out. And even after you seemed into it at Carlos’s birthday, I _did_ consider that you might have just been uncomfortable and feeling awkward about it.”

Owen can hear the smile in Javon’s voice when he adds, “ _But_ straight men don’t come into the club to talk. And if they did, then I don’t think they’d let me get that close. It wasn’t my ideal way to win you over, but I had to try to use the time I got. I wasn’t even expecting dinner to really be a date. That’s why I wasn’t prepared for you to freak out about it.”

Owen opens his eyes so that he can wrap his hand around the back of Javon’s neck and pull him into a long kiss. Javon is starting to get a shadow from not shaving in the morning so it’s more obvious that he’s kissing another man than it was the night before. It doesn’t bother Owen even a little bit.

“I won’t let that happen again.”

“I’m not going to pretend getting left in a restaurant was great,” Javon says. “But this month was a lot better financially than I was expecting, so you shouldn’t feel that bad. Especially because I went into this knowing that you were in denial. Multiple people told me that I was an idiot and I should walk away. Or take your money at work and learn to be professional about it. Tyson’s advice was to wait until you got a girlfriend and then try to be a side piece--which is why no one ever asks Tyson for advice. That man is lucky he’s attractive. I swear he has both a boyfriend and a girlfriend because they _want_ the ability to pass him off when they need a break. He’s good in bed though. I’ll give him that.”

“You know this from experience?”

Javon laughs at him.

“A few times. Mostly for work. _That_ is a ridiculous reaction from a man who admits he’s still in love with the ex-wife he slept with recently. Tyson’s not my type.”

“Okay,” Owen says, but he can’t help adding, “Though Gwyn is in New York and all of you seem really comfortable touching each other.”

He knows it’s probably not the best thing to say, but even if TK _accepts_ it, Owen knows he doesn’t love it and he’ll be happier when Carlos quits entirely. He dealt with Carlos kissing Javon at work, but he never pretended to be completely okay with it. Owen’s already admitted that he’s worse at this than TK. He’s still surprised when Javon nods.

“It’s hard to explain. I mean even if he was single, I wouldn’t touch Carlos outside of the club like I’ve done at the club without thinking. Not even in the dressing room. On the floor, it’s like we enter some kind of alternate universe with different boundaries. Reese isn’t that different from Javon. Not the way Marco is practically a completely different person than Carlos. But if I’d managed to go to that dinner as Reese, I probably wouldn’t have cried about it.”

Owen knows he’s pushing it, but he can’t help saying, “But you said _mostly_ for work.”

Javon laughs.

“When I was younger, drunk, and nursing a broken heart, sleeping with Tyson seemed reasonable. These days, I’ve grown up enough to cry on Carlos’s lap because he’ll cook for me and tell me I deserve to be treated better. I’m not hooking up with Tyson. Your jealousy is so misplaced that I can’t take it seriously. You’re my type. I’ve made that very obvious.” 

Javon props himself up on Owen’s chest as he adds, “What part of that makes you think _Tyson_ is someone you should worry about? You know, Carlos emphasized that Judd was married as soon as I heard about him? You’re definitely hotter though, so I was on a mission as soon as I heard that you were single.”

***

Owen is kind of surprised and more than a little disappointed when Javon mentions going home.

“I can take a break from full service for a while and I wasn’t planning to go to Lucky Cowboy for a while. But I promised Tyson I’d come in for him this Friday. They get a little more strict there about us just not coming in at Reveal. It’s been dead and tame there anyway. If you want me to skip Reveal in general, that’s a totally different conversation.”

“Okay. You’re right.”

“I know it’s weird. It’s okay that it’s weird for you to get used to, but Reveal really isn’t that crazy. I don’t pass for straight as well as some of the guys--especially the ones who _are_ straight, so I don’t get a lot of full service work out of there. When I do, it’s almost always women wanting a threesome with two guys. And now Carlos is unavailable and you’re _clearly_ going to axe that with Tyson. Honestly, I keep it mostly because I really do enjoy doing the stage shows. _And_ don’t you dare tell him this, but half the reason I work Saturdays is because the women grab Carlos more than he wants, so playing his boyfriend started because it made it easier to keep them back a little. He was such a baby when he started and sometimes the women are worse than men because they just assume we want it. He got so much better at standing up for himself with men, but with women? He’s not quite as good at that.”

“I know it means a lot to TK that you watch out for him. Sometimes he has a hard time with it, but he does feel better when you’re there.”

Owen takes his time kissing Javon goodbye. He doesn’t mind not getting his shirt back at all. He’s a captain. He can order some extras.


	6. Too late to slow down

TK’s usually with Carlos on Fridays unless he has to work. Even though Carlos spends part of the day working for Judd’s father, they already had the habit of making it their day. So Owen’s not expecting to see TK at home--especially considering he overheard Owen having sex earlier in the day. But he comes home only an hour after Javon leaves.

“You could be less obvious. You don’t have to give up your date night for me.”

TK ignores his words entirely until he finishes digging through the refrigerator and comes to sit next to Owen on the couch.

“So what level of out are you thinking about right now? He told Carlos you didn’t talk about it.”

“You already know, and I’m going to get around to calling your mom tonight.”

“Carlos is going to try to come to the firehouse Sunday night if we’re free anywhere close to midnight. Reese said he doesn’t think he should come with.”

“And Carlos is concerned already?”

“We both are. Javon said he wasn’t worried about it yet because you’re out to me, but I don’t think he’s considered how much of a family it is.”

Owen nods but he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have an easy answer.

“I’m not saying you have to come out right away. I’m just saying you can talk to me about it. You can ask for my advice sometimes. I’m an adult.”

“When they offered me the job, I pointed out that if they wanted someone to focus on diversity, then they should hire someone who was actually diverse,” Owen says. “And they said that they wanted me because I’d rebuilt a station before. But then I had to push for most of your squad. They were expecting someone like you. Not like Paul. And Paul has the best record of any of you. He doesn’t have a single bad report on his record.”

“They wanted a straight white man at the top and their _diversity_ on the bottom, but you still gave them more than they really wanted,” TK says. “They can’t fire you for it now though. You already have the job.”

“I think we learned that’s not true. And they can make your life harder. They can fight me on promotions.” Owen can admit that he didn’t think this move all the way through even if he thinks it was still the best plan for them. He’s not sure it was the best plan for everyone else.

“Paul,” TK says in a flat voice.

Owen nods. He hasn’t figured out how to fix it, but it’s part of why he hasn’t pushed Judd harder about taking a promotion. Having Judd to fill in when he needs it but not actually take a promotion lets Owen give Paul more time in Texas to prove he deserves it. Owen doesn’t think Paul needs time, but Owen has to admit that they’ve all needed to adjust to Texas emergencies. Owen put Judd on their squad to keep an eye on him and ended up needing him more than he expected.

“Okay,” TK says. “I’m not arguing with that, but what do you _want_? Because you could start with our squad if you wanted.”

“I don’t know. I mean, Paul already knows something is up so you can tell him if you want.” Keeping secrets from Paul is next to impossible. Keeping the cancer diagnosis a secret only worked because Judd helped and Paul didn’t know him as well.

“Can I ask a question?”

“You’re already doing that,” Owen points out.

“Are you more worried about coming out or worried they’ll judge you because of his age and well, I’m aware you’ve basically signed up to be a sugar daddy because I know you told him that you don’t want him doing full service. People might figure that out.”

“If he was a woman, people would joke, but it wouldn’t be as big of a thing,” Owen says and TK nods. “But I think our squad is going to judge me just the same, but maybe a little more.”

“This is not the weirdest relationship you’ve ever been in.”

Owen nods. With the higher ups, it’s a real concern that they could cause problems. With his squad...he’s just not sure that he’s ready.

“I’m not asking to make you freak out. I’m just saying you should talk to him. Think about it. You don’t owe anyone an announcement. And if it’s a problem with the chief, call mom.”

“I can find a lawyer who isn’t your mom.”

“But you should still ask her opinion.”

Owen’s not sure he agrees, but he doesn’t argue. That TK’s first reaction is to call his mom isn’t something Owen wants to discourage.

***

**Javon:** Do I need to warn you before sending selfies to your phone?  
 **Owen:** I thought you said I had to pay for those.  
 **Javon:** Only the nudes and not anymore. It’s possible I’m hoping to trick you into trading a firefighter selfie for my firefighter selfie.  
 **Owen:** I’ll think about it. But you can send what you want.  
 **Javon:** [picture message]  
 **Owen:** That’s really not going to protect you from a fire. You’re definitely not passing line up like that.  
 **Javon:** Did you mean for that to sound so hot or was that an accident?  
 **Owen:** It wasn’t my intention when I typed it, but I knew how it would go before I sent it.  
 **Javon:** You were hiding so much behind your hugs and forehead kisses and I’m not complaining.  
 **Owen:** Is it weird to ask you to text me when you’re home? I know you drink at work and in my defense, you just got hurt yesterday.  
 **Javon:** I don’t drink much here, but I will try to remember anyway. It’s sweet, but I might forget if I’m tired and I crash after work.  
 **Owen:** Okay. Thanks.

***

“Do you finally have something to tell me?” Gwyn says when she answers the phone.

“Do I really need to?” Owen asks.

“If you want to. I’m going to ask TK how he feels about it anyway. I could tell he was trying to give you space to tell me yourself. Mostly I’m concerned that he’s one of Carlos’s best friends. You already work together. You’re friends with Michelle. TK still lives with you.”

Owen sighs. It’s a valid concern. He knows it’s better that Grace and Judd took over helping Carlos put his life together. It’s another reason he’s hoping to promote Paul soon. TK is too worried about his health to move out and Owen hasn’t been able to bring himself to push, but he can try to get TK a little space at work eventually.

“I know. All I can say is that I’ve talked to him about it and I’ve made it clear to Javon that TK comes first. He’ll always come first. But TK’s an adult. If he says he’s okay with it, then I don’t think I should give up something I want. I like him.”

“I know. I don’t want you to be unhappy. I’m just asking you to be careful.”

Owen waits a minute for something else, but it doesn’t come.

“That’s it?”

“I don’t know Owen. Am I concerned because I know you can’t handle him sleeping with someone else so you probably agreed to some kind of sugar daddy situation? Yes. Of course. But you work all the time, and then you date women who put their careers first and that doesn’t work out. I love you, but we’re not right for each other anymore. That’s why I came back to New York. I want you to be happy. So, maybe it’s worth trying something different with someone completely different. Maybe you need someone who has more time to take care of you. But I swear to god, if he gets you to marry him in a week, I’m coming down there and writing the prenup myself.”

Owen knew he needed Gwen’s acceptance, but he underestimated how much.

“I’m not going to marry him in a week. I haven’t even come out to my squad,” he says because thanking her seems awkward.

“Fair. But you’re already sleeping with him. I can tell when TK’s hiding from it.”

“ _That_ is not your business.”

“It is. I practically trained you for this.”

“I’m sure he’ll say thank you if you ever meet him.”

“Does he call you Daddy?”

“I’m hanging up now.”

He can hear Gwyn laughing as he hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short. If I'm not dying of exhaustion this week, I'll post another chapter mid-week.


	7. I had so much time to sit and think about myself

**Javon:** I’m home. I’m sleeping. Nothing to worry about.  
 **Owen:** Thanks for texting. Get some sleep.  
 **Javon:** Yes, sir! 😘

***

**Owen:** I did tell Gwyneth about you last night.  
 **Javon:** That’s TK’s mom, right?  
 **Owen:** Yes. She’s okay with it as long as TK is. She says you’re welcome for asking me to experiment with pegging when we were married.  
 **Javon:** lol. Okay. I’ll try not to worry about your feelings for her then.  
 **Owen:** You don’t have to. It’s not like her to get in the way of my relationships like that.  
 **Javon:** Can I ask how you’re feeling? Sorry if I shouldn’t have asked Carlos but he mentioned you were having chemo this morning.  
 **Owen:** It’s not that bad. TK talked me into staying back from calls since we’re both working a double. I’ll go on calls tomorrow.  
 **Javon:** Good.  
 **Owen:** I’ve accepted that TK is already planning to get you to gang up on me when he thinks I’m working too much.  
 **Javon:** If he’s worried enough to ask me for help, he’s probably right.  
 **Owen:** That doesn’t mean anything.  
 **Javon:** Uh huh. I *am* sorry I can’t check on you more because of work, but I know TK likes to go with you to chemo, so I assumed you didn’t need a crowd anyway.  
 **Owen:** I’m okay. I don’t want to take you away from Carlos. We worry about him.  
 **Javon:** I worry about him a lot less than I used to.

***

**Javon:** Home. It was boring but we expected that.  
 **Owen:** Thanks. I was sleeping, but I’m glad I had a text from you when I woke up.

***

**Javon:** You’re working all night tonight too, right?  
 **Owen:** I am. It doesn’t feel right to not work holidays when I’m asking my people to come in and it’s my first year here.  
 **Javon:** It’s okay. That makes sense. Carlos said you both worked Christmas too.  
 **Owen:** TK hasn’t been that into Christmas since he decided to have a bar mitzvah. He’s only in it for the gifts, but he knows I want to be with him.  
 **Javon:** He’s a good son.  
 **Owen:** He is.

*

Owen knows that he’d avoid the conversation about New Years Eve completely if he wasn’t sure that he’d get caught. But that’s a downside of dating Carlos’s friend. And he’s already messed up once. This is exactly why Gwyneth is concerned about how it affects TK.

*

**Owen:** I know Carlos is coming by to try to see TK, but I think I need some time before I come out to everyone. If there was a way to see you without a lot of questions, I’d do it.  
 **Javon:** It’s okay. This is new. I knew you weren’t out considering you were saying you were straight a few days ago. You already told TK and your ex-wife. You’re already going fast.  
 **Owen:** I feel like you’re disappointed.  
 **Javon:** I am, but only because I obviously want to see the guy I’m dating on NYE. But I’m not upset with you. I don’t expect you to come out at work less than a week after you figured out that you’re not straight. That’s unreasonable.  
 **Owen:** Thanks. I’ll try to call you if we’re at the station, but if we’re on a call, even Carlos and Grace are out of luck.  
 **Javon:** Carlos says Judd told him not to get his hopes up anyway.  
 **Owen:** Apparently Texas people like to blow things up a lot.  
 **Javon:** We do!  
 **Owen:** Judd made us do fireworks after the 4th. Once a year is enough.  
 **Javon:** 🥺  
 **Owen:** I feel like you haven’t thought some things through in this relationship if you think that’s going to work.  
 **Javon:** That a firefighter won’t let me blow things up?  
 **Owen:** That and I’ve been turning down the worst puppy dog eyes for twenty-six years.   
**Javon:** lol. I’ve seen this. Carlos caves immediately. It usually only takes 1 pouting selfie. I guess I will accept that this won’t work for me. TK’s definitely better at it. If you can withstand that, you’ve developed a serious tolerance.  
 **Owen:** I take a picture when he tries it in person and send it to his mom so we can laugh at him.  
 **Javon:** This conversation has gotten too cute for me to make it sexual to get my way, but it doesn’t matter because I’m not that attached to blowing things up anyway.

***

“I’m impressed that you’re learning to text,” TK says with a smile that tells Owen that TK knows exactly who he was texting.

“I knew how to text before. I text you.”

“Maybe your boyfriend can teach you how to type correctly on a computer after he gets you texting at a normal speed.”

“Are you finished?”

“No. I’m sending this picture to Mom. And maybe Carlos,” TK says as he sits down in one of the chairs in front of Owen’s desk.

Gwyn is probably right that he needs to nudge TK out of the nest again. In his defense, living with TK as adults has gone a lot better than either of them expected and it’s a lot different than when TK was younger. Owen’s lucky that they have such a good relationship that even after working together and living together, TK comes to bother him in his office when they have down time.

“Carlos wants to know if he can forward this to Javon,” TK says with a smirk when he finally looks up from his phone.

“If it’s actually good and it doesn’t make me look bad,” Owen says. “I’m not sure Carlos has forgiven me and I understand that, but I’m only giving permission if it looks good.”

“Would I do that to you?”

“ _Yes_. If I hadn’t upset him, I’d trust Carlos before you on this every time.”

TK laughs.

“He still loves you. You know that. He was just upset, but he would’ve forgiven you eventually if you hadn’t fixed things before that happened.”

Owen nods. He did know that. Javon would’ve gotten over it and moved on and Carlos would’ve forgiven him when that happened. Or Carlos would’ve forgiven him just for TK’s sake.

“You know, I understand why you don’t want to come out just yet, but if it’s busy enough that other squads are gone when Carlos has a chance to come by, no one would think anything if he brought the friend he’s hanging out with.”

Owen can’t help scrolling back up his texts. He thought Javon was okay with not seeing him, but TK’s right. He’s not as good at reading between the lines over text as younger people.

“Carlos didn’t tell me that he was upset or anything,” TK says. “He just mentioned you guys weren’t planning to get together. I just thought I’d mention it. You think everyone is going to know you’re together now because you are. But honestly, other than Paul, I don’t think anyone will think anything has changed at all. No one actually thought you were interested when he hit on you at Carlos’s party.”

“You did. Michelle did.”

“Not exactly. And I really didn’t think you’d do anything about it. And it’s not like I don’t occasionally enjoy compliments from women. I’ve seen Judd take a compliment from a man on a call and not freak out. I _considered_ you might still be straight. Because Judd is the straightest, most vanilla guy I know and he can still still appreciate a man complimenting him. I knew it was more than that when you tried to convince me that you were going to the strip club just to talk to him. And I _might_ have believed that eventually if Carlos wasn’t getting a different impression from him. Reese told him that you were clear about it being platonic, but Carlos could tell _something_ was going on.”

Owen looks back down at his phone. It already feels like this relationship is moving so fast. It was easier with Zoe because she let things stay casual for a long time. In retrospect, he should’ve taken that as a sign. Maybe Gwyneth is right about him setting himself up for failure.

“I’ll think about it.”

***

**Javon:** If I learn nothing else from this relationship it’s that I was stupid for ever dating men who complained about their kids. I was a selfish idiot who thought I wanted all their attention. I should have taken it as a sign that they were trash, and if their kids hated them, then it was for a good reason. TK is my favorite.  
 **Owen:** Is this because of the picture TK took? I haven’t seen it and it’s a toss up if it’s a good picture or if it makes me look stupid. With him, it could go either way.  
 **Javon:** I would love it without the uniform but you know I wanted to see you in uniform. That ups it from cute to hot, but I’ll thank him for the cute part because I’m not sure I should tell him how hot I think you look in uniform.  
 **Owen:** He’d probably just make fun of me, but I agree.  
 **Javon:** I still want to see it in person. I will want to climb you like a tree.  
 **Owen:** He says you’re welcome. It’s his thank you because he’s hoping you’ll make me text faster.  
 **Javon:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣  
 **Javon:** I text a lot of older men. I’m used to the slow response time. I just do other things while I’m waiting.  
 **Javon:** This is an unusually long response time. Did I make you upset?  
 **Owen:** A little jealous. And trying not to be. And also still a slow texter.  
 **Javon:** I keep your picture for reasons other than remembering who you are. Also, I remembered you long before I had pictures of my own.  
 **Owen:** I should also remind you that someone will probably blow themselves up soon so you should never take it too personally when I’m working if I disappear.  
 **Javon:** I know. And it wouldn’t have been a big deal if that had happened. Bad timing, but I would have considered you were working.  
 **Owen:** I can deal with knowing you text other men for work. I know that I made myself a customer more than you did.  
 **Javon:** This is true. I keep having to explain that I didn’t meet you at the club because I’d never actually date someone I met there. I just don’t mind if guys I’m dating come to see me. Which is still what you did even if you did it in a weird way.  
 **Owen:** Should I mention that I did get you a gift already that you’ll get next time I see you?  
 **Javon:** Awww. Yes, that makes up for it.

***

Owen listens to Judd’s advice and tries to get rest while they have downtime. He’s grateful for it when things get crazier. They start to get calls around ten and end up going from call to call until three in the morning. By the time they get back to the station to try to get some sleep, even TK has told Carlos to give up. He’s disappointed, but Owen knows he’s more disappointed for Carlos than himself. It’s one those times that Owen is glad that their lives have become interweaved enough that Owen feels confident when he reassures TK that Carlos means it when he says he’s not mad.

***

**Javon:** Thank you for the text. I kind of suspected it wouldn’t end up mattering anyway. I’m going to head home soon since Carlos is going to go sleep in TK’s bed so he can see him at the absolute earliest moment. He’s lucky I love him and think it’s cute how gross they are. You should get some sleep if you’re not already asleep.  
 **Owen:** I’m on my way to sleep now.  
 **Owen:** If you want to go with Carlos, you can. You don’t have to if you want to sleep in your own bed. I’ll probably just get home and go back to sleep anyway.  
 **Javon:** Are you saying you’d like to have me there when you get home to sleep?  
 **Owen:** If you want that.  
 **Javon:** I want that. I will be there.

***

Owen owes Gwyneth a call to tell her she might be right. Because as much as he loves her, she was never one to wait at home for him just to do it. He thought that was easier. She had a busy job and he gave her space to do it. But he also left her so much that he couldn’t complain when he got home from work and wanted to sleep with someone next to him and she didn’t have time for that. But he’s barely proved himself to Javon at all, and when they get off work, for once, he doesn’t want to stay at work to avoid his empty bed.

“For the record,” TK says on the way home, “I’m happy for you, and I have no problem with this. But that’s because Carlos let him in. If you give him a key tomorrow, I’m calling mom immediately. That’s just too soon, and I live there too. I asked you before I gave Carlos a key.”

“I know. I’m not doing that. I invited him because he was with Carlos and Carlos was going anyway.” Owen also felt guilty about missing New Years Eve, but TK already knows that. Maybe that’s why TK just nods and closes his eyes. He’s as exhausted as Owen. They separate as soon as they enter the house so that they can go straight to their respective bedrooms.

Javon is asleep in his bed wearing either the same AFD shirt from the other night--or possibly the one Owen left on his bed the day before. He turns over and squints against the light when Owen closes the bedroom door behind him.

“Don’t get up. I’m just coming to bed anyway.”

Javon nods into Owen’s pillow and closes his eyes again, but when Owen slides under the covers, he shifts so that he can drape his arm over Owen’s waist. TK’s right. He needs to be careful if only because it would be so easy to ignore that they need to date and get to know each other better. Owen’s never gotten completely used to coming home to an empty bed. It’s why he rushed into a second marriage to fill the void Gwyneth left.. He has a feeling Javon would let them shift into domesticity too soon for his own reasons, so Owen needs to make sure he earns the man’s affection instead of just letting that happen. For now though, there is no harm in enjoying it for one day.


End file.
